Core A: Administration oversees the entire DIAN project: coordinating activities of the other Cores and subcontractors, managing and supporting the DIAN Steering Committee, interacting with the NIA?s scientific and administrative liaisons, and managing financial affairs overall and with individual clinical sites. It is led by John C. Morris, with the assistance of Drs. David Holtzman, Alison Goate, Randall Bateman, Virginia Buckles, and Krista Moulder. DIAN was designed to establish an international, multisite collaborative study using comprehensive, intensive, uniform, standardized protocols in a rare group of participants at risk for autosomal dominant Alzheimer?s disease (ADAD). Its protocols harmonize imaging and biomarker procedures with the Alzheimer?s Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI) and clinical and psychometric procedures with the National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center (NACC) to make future comparisons with sporadic AD possible. To this end Core A: Administration will pursue the following aims: 1. Organize and coordinate activities and communication of the Cores, subcontractors and clinical performance sites toward achieving the stated goals of DIAN, to include administrative and budgetary support and monitoring, and problem solving on a continuous basis. 2. Organize and support the DIAN Steering Committee and the Resource Allocation Review Committee to include arranging meetings, communication and execution of their decisions and recommendations to DIAN components. With Core B: Clinical, organize/coordinate clinical training of personnel at new DIAN sites or new personnel at established DIAN sites. 3. Following Steering Committee direction, and with all DIAN Cores and the Alzheimer?s Disease Coordinating Study (ADCS), maintain and update protocols; coordinate and monitor participant recruitment and retention; oversee and monitor data and tissue collection and storage. 4. With the Steering Committee, establish policies/procedures regarding: protection of research participants; resource (data, images, tissue) sharing and dissemination; publications; future expansion of DIAN to include other sites and languages (including the accompanying agreements); and potential new research directions. 5. Arrange for annual external review and advice concerning DIAN goals and progress 6. Generate payments to clinical performance sites for DIAN evaluations; arrange and finance genetic counseling/testing services when desired, translate protocol-consents-testing materials, and participant travel. 7. Ensure smooth transition of the leadership of DIAN from Dr. Morris, current Principal Investigator, to Dr. Bateman, Current Leader of the Clinical Core. Dr. Bateman will assume the position of Principal Investigator of DIAN during year 2 of the next budget period and will relinquish his role as Clinical Core Leader; Dr. Morris will become Associate Director of DIAN and Clinical Core Leader.